1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for the containment of a liquid and more particularly to an assembly for both the containment and dispensing of beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vessels for containing and transporting beverages are described in man's earliest writings, as also are drinking or dispensing vessels. However, the demand for modern packaging includes a need for compact, readily packaged and transported assemblies which are light-weight and labor saving in both transporting, use and convenience. The assemblies of the present invention meet the goals and requirements of modern life.